Rebel at Ouran
by Lady Kree
Summary: A new, rebellious transfer student has just arrived at Ouran. Her background isn't the greatest, so she doesn't trust anyone. But maybe the Host Club can change that.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 – New Student

A/N: I was bored and decided to write a story for this series. Again…I don't own this series and its characters. And that goes for and series I use for my stories. I'm just the owner of my characters. sigh Ok…now that that's established, let's get on with the story.

'My name is Kianna Asuka or Anna. I'm 18 years old. I have straight, short in the back, long in the front black hair. My eyes are dark purple, contacts, but I sometimes wear glasses. I've just transferred from up north to Ouran High School. I'm a junior and I transferred a little before Christmas. To tell you the truth I was forced out of my other school. Something about causing trouble and whatnot. But that's all behind me now, for I'm starting over. Ha! Like that will ever happen. I'm not your average girl that wears the school uniform and deal with it. No…I decided to wear the girls' uniform, but only after I fixed it up a little. And I decided to wear my brother's old uniform over mine.'

I walked to my first class, and I already got weird stares. I don't care. I want people to notice me for my uniqueness. I finally reached my first class, English. The teacher introduced me, and then we went on with the lesson. The class was soon over.

The rest of the day was like that. I went to music and showed off my skills at the piano, violin, flute, and drums. Boy, some jealous people in that class. But I couldn't help it! I learned from my brother who was like the grand high school music master in his days. But I'm far better at the violin then he is. Then it was math. Fuuunnnn… yeah right, I hate math. Never really good at it, but only good enough to pass the class. I just sat in the back for that class. But when I was about to go to my second to last class, I was stopped by the principal. He told me to go to his office.

"Miss Asuka…I wanted you to come to my office to discuss your past events…" he said.

'Oh boy here we go…' I thought.

"It says you caused many…"

"I got into trouble a lot right?" I finished for him with a sigh.

"Um…Yes…and I don't want that in my school. Understand?" he asked sternly. I nodded, not really caring. He just looked at me. I tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Well to make sure of that… I will be putting you in an after school activity to make sure you don't cause trouble." he said.

"And what would that be Sir? A sport? Band? A club? What?" I asked. "I've already signed up for those."

"Yes I realize that, but…"

"So you don't have to worry Sir, those activities will keep me busy all school year." I said with a smirk. "So I will just be on my way and I'll be sure to wave to you when I go to my classes." I finished with a smart a$$ tone and I got up and started for the door.

"That's not what I was going to say, Miss Asuka." he said. "I will be putting you in the Host Club." I froze in front of his office door with my arm stretched out for the knob.

"Excuse me!" I asked while turning my head around slowly (T.T). "Did you say Host Club?" I turned to him and put my figures on my forehead and added, "Sorry, but I'm not really one of those girls who like guys acting all sappy around them."

"It's already decided Miss Asuka. I arranged everything this morning." he said sternly.

'Crap!' I thought while trying not to show my hatred.

"So after school's out I will escort you to the club. At least for a few days." he said. I smiled a fake smile.

"Thank you Sir…" I smiled.

"Now you may go back to your class and I will see you after school Miss Asuka." he said while writing me a pass. I just smiled, more smirked, and went back to class. On the way, I tried to think of ways to escape.

A/N: Yes I know Kianna's rude and such, but you'll soon see why. Plus she'll change as well. And again, if anyone has a story like this, I didn't mean to take the idea. we're channeling each other the idea without knowing it. T.T (freaky)


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 – New Member

I went to my final class which was art. The bell finally rang and we were free to go. I knew the principal would be waiting for me outside our room, so I tried to blend in with the crowd. I made it out of the class and started down the hall, opposite of were the principal would be. I made it down the hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry Miss Asuka?" asked an all too familiar voice. I turned my head around to come face to face with the principal.

"I was…just on my way to see you Sir…" I said in the most fake cheerful voice.

"Uh huh…Come, the club is this way…" he said while keeping his hand on my shoulder to prevent me from escaping. He led me down the opposite way and up the stairs to the third music room. I looked at the sigh with puzzlement.

'The music room?' I thought. Then I looked down at the handle and froze. 'I just know I'm going to hate this!' I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the principal still standing a foot behind me. So I grabbed the handle and opened the door. I felt a slight breeze as I opened it. I peeked in to find seven handsome men.

"Welcome…" they greeted. I just froze there with a disgusted expression. Soon, I felt someone's hand on my upper back, and push me in. I, of course fell forward, but I didn't actually fall on the floor. I heard the door shut behind me as I regained balance.

"Oh! Sorry, we don't host men, my good fellow." said one of the hosts. I froze and looked to see who it was. It was a blonde headed guy, who was sitting in a chair with the other six standing around him.

"Then I must be a very feminine guy to have a figure and chest like this." I said sarcastically. I dusted myself off quickly.

"Oh pardon for my mistake." the blonde guy said. "Please let me make it up to you dear maiden." He got up and started towards me. I stayed where I was and stretched out my arm to stop him from getting any closer.

"You can stop right there." I said with my hand on his chest. The boy looked at me puzzled. "You don't need to make up for anything." I finished as I lowered my arm. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I must be off." I turned around and opened the door, but only to run into the principal's back. "What the!" I cried as I stepped back.

"Sorry Miss Asuka, but I'm afraid you can't leave until the club is finished." he said without turning around.

"WHAT? But Sir please!" I cried. "I don't what to be here! I promise I won't do anything! I swear!" I pleaded.

"You can't fool me Miss Asuka…You are staying here until the closing time of the club!" he answered sternly and closed the door. I just looked at the door in shock.

'Dang it all! Why won't anyone believe me when I say I'll be good!' I thought.

"New girl okay?" asked a voice. I looked up, but saw no one. Then I looked down to find another blonde haired boy, holding a stuffed bunny.

"Just…peachy!" I growled. I turned back to the guys.

"So we have a new customer," said the tall blonde guy as he returned to his chair. "Which host would you like Miss?" I just looked at him with a pissed off expression.

'Man…I have to chose a host too?' I thought. I quickly thought of something to say. "Um…how about I just watch you guys host the other ladies…and I'll choose later?" They looked at one another then back at me.

"As the lady demands it." the blonde guy said. "If you have any questions, just ask me, Tamaki, or any of the other hosts'." I just nodded.

Shortly girls started to fill the room. All laughing and drooling and whatnot. I sat alone on one of the windowsills.

'These girls must be desperate or something. But I have to admit, these guys could be great actors.' I thought as I watched each host for a few seconds. Then I looked outside. Watching the reflection in the school's fountain for a few minutes, mesmerized.

"You're not going to be able to find a host out there unless you turn your head, Miss." said a voice. I turned to see who it was. It was one of the hosts. He had dark brown hair and wore glasses. He was also holding a book that he was writing in. I just looked at him then back outside. He looked down at me. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I kept looking outside with a disgusted expression. "I just want to leave and go home…" I answered. He went back to writing. "I feel like a wild animal inside a cage, waiting to be free…" I said. "And…No offence, but I'm not really into this whole host club deal. I'm not real fund of someone telling me false love and stuff." I added.

"I see…" he said while writing. I looked up at him sternly.

"Are you like recording everything I saw or do?" I asked.

"Maybe…" he said. I just glared at him. Then I turned to look outside again.

"So when is this club over with?" I asked.

"Oh… about two more hours." he answered.

"Man!" I said under my breath and lightly hit my head on the wall of the windowsill. "Don't you have someone to host?" I asked.

"Yes…and I'm hosting her right now." he said. I looked at him with a surprised expression. "But I haven't chosen a host yet."

"True, but I was chosen for you." he said as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Let me guess, the principal arranged this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually, he only said "one" of us has to host you, but I chose to." he explained. I blushed slightly.

"Well… I don't need a host! I'll just agree to say here so I don't cause any trouble." I said as I folded my arms. We just stared at each other for a few seconds. And he was about to say something when some girls came over.

"Kyouya, come sit with us!"

"Yes Kyouya, come and have tea!"

They dragged him away as I watched in surprise and shook me head. 'So that's Kyouya?' I thought with a slight chuckle. 'Interesting.'

An hour went by, and I was still sitting at the windowsill. I had pulled out me sketch book and started to draw random pictures. I had also pulled out my CD player and listened to some also random songs. Then I sensed someone's presents and looked up. It was one of the hosts again. Except this one was smaller and more girlie looking. I removed my earphones and asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"I was just making sure you're alright over here, I mean, you haven't moved much for an hour now." he said.

"I'm fine, thanks." I said in a kinder voice. He just looked at me.

"So where did you come from? I mean, I know you're new here and all." he asked. I hesitated for a sec as I tried to fine the words.

"I came from up north." I answered while I sketched.

"And why did the principal put you in the host club?"

"Because he heard about some, "accidents" that happened at my last school and I was there at every one of them." I answered.

"Oh… I see." he said.

"I don't care, they never cared what I had to say, and now I'm stuck here for another hour." I said. He was silent. "But you don't have to worry about me… I won't cause any trouble here." I said, as if reading his mind.

"I know…" he said. "I trust you to not do anything bad…" I looked up at him surprised.

"Thank you…" I smiled.

"No problem…" He smiled back.

Host discussion

"Hey guys look, Haru managed to make that new girl smile." said Kaoru.

"Of course she can…" said Tamaki. "She's my daughter after all…"

"Well Haru's a girl, so of course she was able to do those kinds of things, it's a female thing I guess." said Hikaru. Tamaki was about to say something when Kyouya interrupted.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing, now our new guess won't be so glum about the club." he said.

"True… But I thought that was _your _job Kyo. After all, you decided to host her." said Kaoru.

"Yes… But this is all too sudden for her, so just give her time." he said flatly.

I talked with the guy for a few more seconds before his name was being called.

"Well if you ever want to talk… just tell me." he said.

"Thank you…um"

"Haru." he said. He bowed and then he left to join some of the other girls. I smiled as I put my earphones back on and went back to sketching.

The last hour went by quicker than expected. I gathered my things and started out without anyone knowing I was leaving. I went downstairs and went into the parking lot. I found my vehicle, which was my pride and joy. Plus my baby! My beautiful black ninja motorcycle. I put my helmet on, started it up, and drove off. I knew they heard me. But what they didn't know, I was actually excited about going to school the next day.

A/N: well that's it for Anna's first day. I hope you all enjoyed it and hope you keep reading! I do have like two more chapters, but tell me if you still want me to continue or not. Ok? Well that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 – New day

I woke up at six the next day. I got ready and went off to school. And just as I predicted, the principal was waiting for me at the front door.

"Good morning Miss Asuka." he greeted. I just nodded. "How was your stay at the club yesterday?"

"Oh… productive…" I said trying to sound as if I truly enjoyed myself the whole time. Boy was that ever a mistake, well kinda.

"Good, because I still want you to continue on going there every day after school until I decide you don't need to. Or until you can prove you won't cause any harm at my school." he said. I just looked at him and smiled a fake smile and nodded.

"Y-Yes Sir…" I said annoyed and one of my eyebrows twitched. "Good day…" I went inside the school and started for my class.

The day went by quickly. Everyone was kind of use to me by now. But I still got stares and I know people were whispering about me while my back was turned. Yeah… story of my life. It's always been like that. I was always the odd girl out. No matter how much I would try to fit in with them. I still wouldn't qualify in their book. So I gave up and decided to be different. And I love it!

The bell rang and we all started for home. I tried to sneak out and get away, but the principal caught me, again. He led me to the club, dropped me off and left. The members greeted me. I was annoyed, so I didn't say a word, but just nodded. I went over to my windowsill to put my stuff down, and sat down. Shortly after I did, I saw a girl come out of nowhere with a trey with tea sets on it. She didn't really notice me since I was so quiet.

She was a little shorter than the small blonde host, but curvier. She had short auburn colored hair. (the style is like aeon from aeonflex. Actually just think of Yuffie from FF & you're there.) She had dark blue, cat shaped eyes. I also notice, she was not wearing the school uniform, but black jeans with a white, long sleeve shirt with a vest over it. But what really caught my attention were the accessories she had on. Chains, buttons, ribbons…she was like me! YES! I wasn't alone in this rich school!

"Do you need any help?" I asked. She turned her head slowly to look at me. She looked a little frightened, yet very alert and distant.

"No thank you…" she said and hurried off to go get more tea sets. I just watched her in shock.

'Did I say something wrong?' I thought.

She came in and out of the room about five more times before she disappeared. And just in time. Girls were coming in by the second and all went to their favorite host. I just watched again, shaking my head.

"Pitiful isn't it?" said a voice behind me. I jumped a little due to the fact I didn't hear anyone come up behind me and it wasn't one of the hosts' voice. I turned around to find the girl again. She was propped up against the wall, in the shadow.

"Yea…um…who are you?" I asked while raising an eyebrow. She looked down at me with folded arms. "Well? Are you going to say something?" She just looked at me, like she was thinking of a way to kill me. "Ooookkkkkk then…" I said a little freaked out. I tried to avoid eye contact from her, but she kept staring at me. "What the heck are you staring at me for?" I cried, but not loud enough to let everyone hear me. "Did I do something to upset you or what?" I asked.

Then she just shrugged and decided to leave. "That's right you better walk away lil' Missy…" I said only loud enough for her to hear. She froze and turned back around to face me. She looked at me for a sec, and then she started towards me with her fist rising above her. I stood up and waited for her to hit me. I've been waiting to fight with someone for a while now. Just then the small blonde host came behind the girl.

"What you doin' Chi?" he asked while holding onto his stuffed bunny. She stopped and froze. I saw a frightened expression on her face. "You're not going to hurt the new girl are you?" he asked. She turned her head slightly to look at him in the corner of her eye, and then back at me. I stood my ground and narrowed my eyes. Then all of a sudden, she ran off. I was shocked. She was about to fight me, but she ran at the mere sound of that guys voice. Let's see… me, 5' 8" and him, 5'. Strange.

"Um, what just happened? Who was that girl?" I asked while looking at him.

"That was Chi… she works for us." he explained.

"I see… Does she go to this school?" I asked. He shook his head. "Oh…" I said while looking in her direction. He looked up at me

"New girl alright?" he asked while cocking his head to the side. I looked down at him and nodded.

"Yeah, but can you stop calling me "new girl?" The name's Kianna." I said. His face lit up with joy.

"Anna-Chan!" he smiled. I just smiled and nodded. "I'm Hunny." he said. And at that moment, I just realized, I didn't know any of their names expect for his, Kyouya's, and Haru's. I have heard the tall blonde's name, but I forgot it.

"Hunny, can you tell me the other member's names?" I asked. He nodded and started telling me who was who. He even told me what grade and class they were in. Even their status in the club. "Thank you Hunny." I said after he was finished.

"No problem Anna-Chan!" he said then he went off, skipping. I just shook my head with a slight smile. As I sat back down, I could feel that girl's presents. I knew she was watching me from somewhere. Just great…another person watching my every move. I sat there and sketched again.

About an hour later, the guy with the glasses, Kyouya I believe, came over and handed me a letter. He said he just received it and it was addressed to me. I stared at the envelope with puzzlement then took it and read it. He waited there while I read. After I finished, I crushed the letter with my hand.

"That little witch…" I said under my breath.

"Who is it from?" he asked.

"Your club maid, that's who." I said. "She wants to have a little "discussion" with me, after school." He just smiled. "What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"You'll have to forgive Chi. She's a bit of a wild creature. Just like you I believe." he said. I just glared at him.

"And I suppose you don't want me to _encourage_ this letter? For I might get into trouble?" I said with a slight smirk. He chuckled a little.

"It's possible, but if you want to encourage it, by all means, go ahead." he said.

"You're a big help aren't you?" I said sarcastically. Then I let out a sigh. "Well, I guess I'll encourage it then."

A/N: well that's it for this chapter. It's continuous, so yeah. Oh the other girl, that's actually on of my friend's characters. She's the one who got me into this series and so I told her I was doing a Host Club fanfic and she wanted me to include her character. So yeah thanks for reading. And again, don't flame me when you leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 – Battle

A/N: Hey guys. And thanks for most of the reviews. So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

The club's hours were finally over and I started to get ready to leave. The members watched me as I headed towards the door. "You all watch me as if I was going to me own death…" I said without looking at them. "Well I'm not. I know different ways to handle a fight." And with that I left. They just watched me leave. They stayed in the room, preparing it for tomorrow. More like they didn't want to be any part of this fight. I went down the stairs and outside and waited by the fountain. I could feel them watching me from the window. Now I know what it's like to be in one of those old western films.

About five minutes later, she showed up. She had changed clothes. She now wore a black tank top, black jeans that were ripped at the knees and with chains, army style boots, and fingerless black gloves. "Should I call you the Riper or something since you're wearing all black and you're going to beat me to an early grave?" I asked sarcastically. I should talk. I like to wear black too, but not as much. I'm a punk…go figure. She just glared at me. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Won't you please say something?" I said with my arms folded and with sympathy in my tone of voice. She got into a boxing stance. "C'mon… I don't really want to fight you, well I do, but this is ridiculous. Why do you want to fight me? I can't really think of any good reason for you to hate me. So if I did, I'm sorry." I said with small smile. I really meant what I was saying. She glared at me, and studied me. Then she straightened up. I smiled "See… I'm not your enemy." I said. "So let's start over again. I'm Kianna Asuka. And you are?" I said. Big mistake. She looked at me with a hatred and frightened expression. Now she came at me. Trying to hit me, but I kept dodging them. "HEY! That's enough!" I yelled while doing a back flip to stay away from her.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried as she came at me again.

'This is getting annoying!' I thought. Then right when she came to hit me, I stepped aside and tripped her. She fell forward and I put my foot on her back. "Now look! I don't know what your deal is, but it stops now! I already have a lot on my shoulders about being a bad influence, and I don't need anymore from you!" I said sternly. "And if you won't talk to me… We'll be going around in circles." She tried to get up, but I just forced her back down with my foot. "And besides, I'm sure Hunny would say the same." I said. She stopped and turned her head to stare up at me. I raised an eyebrow while I folded my arms. "So what do you say?"

I saw hesitation in her expression. "F-Fine…" she said. I smiled and removed my foot. She got up and then tried to hit me again, but I caught her fist and started to twist it. She let out a small yelp. "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way… You decide." I said as I let go of her hand. She rubbed her hand as she sat down on the sitting of the fountain. I let out another sigh. "Now first tell me your name. Then just tell me about yourself." I said as I sat beside her.

She looked at me for a second then back down at the ground. "I'm Chi Sanizaki. I'm only about 18. I don't go to school here. I don't go to school at all." she explained. More like give me little facts, but hey, we're getting somewhere at least. "I work for the Host Club because I needed a job. And that's it." she finished. I could tell she was hiding something, but decided not to ask.

"Well you know my name." I started and I soon explained myself. But only as much as she told me. She fell silent. I looked up at the floor the guys were on. They were still there. I looked down at my watch and straightened up. "Well, I must be off. Busy day tomorrow." I said. "But I'm glad we had this little discussion." She watched me as I went over to my motorcycle and got on. I waved to her and the guys, then drove off. As I drove home, I thought about what all happened. Maybe, just maybe, there's someone at that school who's life is worst than mine.

A/N: Well there you go. You've got an idea about Chi and the more mature side of Anna. I know this is a short chapter, but I couldn't really add too much to it. So the next chapter is coming up soon. Oh and I'm continuing no matter what some of you say.


	5. Author's note

Hey guys! I'm sssoo sorry I haven't updated in a while. Marching band was keeping me so busy! But now the season's over and I should be posting the next chapter. So again I'm sorry, and thanks again for reading and leaving reviews.

- Taka-Katana ; )


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 5 – Are Telling the Truth?

It was finally Friday! And it's the busiest day of the week for me. I'm…ur, um, this I kinda embarrassing…since I'm a punk and all. -.-; Well let me just explain the day for ya.

My motorcycle was taken away from me yesterday, more like the police took it . I wasn't speeding or anything.They just got orders from someone to confiscate it.Oh well. I still managed to get to school early anyway. And you guessed it, the principal was there. Just what I needed. Hopefully he's not here to talk about the "almost" fight from yesterday.

"Miss Asuka…" he started. "It comes to my attention that you were in a fight yesterday and…"

"Before you say anymore Sir, I didn't fight." I said quickly and switching over to my innocent expression. "It was more like a fight with words. I was trying to explain to my opponent that I was _not _her enemy, just someone like her." I explained. He studied me to make sure I was saying the truth. (She has a fake sweet look on her face, big eyes, and hands together in front of her. XP)

"Still, there was some rough housing on my campus and I won't stand for it." he said. "You are still on host watch." My jaw must have dropped to the ground.

"But Sir! I did nothing to harm your school! It was…" I said.

"But nothing Miss Asuka. When I say no fighting, that means any style of fighting. Fists or words, etc." he said sternly. "Good day." And then he went inside. I stood there. My backpack slid off my shoulder from my arms dropping. I could feel my ears getting red from anger as I tightened my fist.

'That no good, overly sized, chauvinist pig!' I thought, trying to sustain myself from screaming.(He's actually skinny. She's just really mad.)

"Are you alright Miss Asuka?" came a voice behind me. I had jumped slightly and turned to find Haru.

"Oh, um…yeah sure." I sighed, also a little red. He watched my expression. I noticed and answered, "Alright, I'm just so dang mad at that man who calls himself the principal. He doesn't trust me. Especially after yesterday." I let out another sigh while looking away. "No one's ever going to trust me are they?" My fists started to tighten again. Haru saw that and smiled.

"It's ok, I trust you Miss Asuka." he said. "People are still just getting use to you, that's all. You'll see, everything's going to be fine in a while." I snapped my direction back at him.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled and we both went inside to class.

The day went by quickly. I ended up with no homework. That's a relief. Now I just have to get through the club and I'm home free. I came in early again to the club. I set my stuff down and helped set everything up. The guys had a theme today. They were dressed up as Robin Hood and his Merry Men. I found it interesting that most of them were wearing tights. Now that's what I call entertainment! You know, since you only see that in ballet and all. Tamaki was Robin of course. Mori was Lil' John. Kyouya was Friar Tuck. And the others were other characters I didn't recognize right off. I had overheard them suggesting Haru be Maid Marian, but I didn't understand way. Maybe because he's the most feminine host, I don't know. He refused to anyway; he slapped Tamaki when he wouldn't stop teasing him about it or something. But it was funny to imagine him in a dress though and the way he acted around Tamaki.

"Nice look guys. The girls just _love _men in tights." I laughed.

"Does that include you as well, Miss Asuka? Would _you_ like to be apart of our theme today?" asked Kyouya. I just looked at him. Then I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as I laughed.

"Oh sure…let's go with that." I laughed teasingly. "I'll be Maid Marian." I was laughing so hard, I think tears were coming out of eyes. The twins had put a wig on him to make him bald on top, just like the friar. He looked at me puzzled. I just pointed to his head, still laughing, and he reached up and removed the wig with an irritated expression and slight blush. I paid for that. He didn't let me have a choice if I wanted to be apart of the theme or not. He made the twins fetch me a wench costume, and guarded the changing room for me to put it on.

"Ok, I'm coming out." I said over the curtain. I slid them aside to reveal my transformation. I wore a white, shoulderless, longs sleeve shirt with a dark purple corset over it. Then I had a black, just above my ankle lenght skirt. To finish it off, I wore black slippers. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly. That's just playing freaky! But I got them all pretty wide eyed though. Kyouya was the most surprised I think. Considering the fact he froze when he looked at me, then looked away for a few seconds.

"Anna-chan girlie! Anna-chan girlie!" cried Hunny. I just smiled and shook my head.

But anyway, the girls started coming in. They had stars in their eyes due to the costumes. I just shook my head and sat on my windowsill again. This time I actually watched the guys host. It was kinda funny, with their crazy costumes. Like I should talk, but I actually liked my costume. I couldn't help but smile.

During the first hour, someone had asked if Tamaki could play a song on the piano. He agreed to it, but he wanted to have a duet instead. He turned to me.

"Well Miss Asuka, what do you say?" he asked.

"Me?Uh, sure, why not? But only piano, or do you want two different instruments?" I asked.

"Hmmmm." he thought as he pleased his hand on his chin. The girls sighed at his expression. Oh please. You girls sssoooo need to get a life.

"I choose both." he answered with a smile. "We need to keep these lovely maidens entertained, now don't we?"

"Uh, you guys do. I just agreed due to the fact I'm bored." I said teasingly as I joined him on the piano bench.

He told me which note to keep playing, then he started out with a melody. I soon followed, but only playing harmony. He played in the upper octave while I played in the lower one. The song was entitled, "The Rose." And it was beautiful.

A/N: if you want to hear the actually song, go to and type in that title. (Anime – The Rose) I find all my songs on that website. XP

Occasionally, I would glance up at him, he would do the same, and we smiled. This was the first time in a while I actually performed with someone. It wasn't half bad, I enjoyed it. The music sure sounded better with two people playing. Also, Tamaki was a better pianist than I thought.

But sadly, the song ended. It was only a little over four minutes. When we finished, Tamaki smiled and grabbed my hand and we both got up. Then we bowed as everyone cheered. We straightened up and smiled even more. I never know I could smile so much in such a short time. That hasn't happened in like, forever! I soon snapped out of it when Mori came in with a case. It was my violin.

"Now we shall do another duet. Agreed?" said Tamaki. I nodded and quickly played a scale to warm it up. Then he started to play another song. This one was called "Sad memories." I don't know why he played that song, but I can't complain. It was one of my favorite songs.

A/N: yes I know this is a song from Tsubasa Chronicles, but it's one of the most beautiful songs I've heard. And I wanted to use it. I don't own this song, but they play it a little differently, no flute this time.

I couldn't believe how well we sounded this time. It was better than before! We were both so into the music, it was like being in a different world some how. Now and again I would come back to reality, just to glance to see Kyouya smiling at me. I blushed slightly. He soon became apart of the little world the music created. It was weird.

After we were done, everyone cheered louder! I was so happy. I smirked at Tamaki who smiled back at me. We both bowed again. The music was just amazing! Shortly everyone calmed down and went back to normal. I had gone back to my little area. My instrument was put away, and I just sat there watching.

"I'm glad to see we have another musician in the club." said a voice from my left. It was Kyouya again. I just chuckled to myself.

"I'm glad you're happy." I said. I was going to add something to that, but my cell phone vibrated. "This is Anna." I said as I answered the phone. "Oh! Hello Ms. Mimori, how…"

"_Where are you young lady?! Do you have any idea what today is?! WELL!?!" _she yelled.

I thought about it for a second. "Um…Friday?" I said with a slight badmouth tone.

_"Correct…and you know what you're going to be doing at seven, with Lee?"_

I froze with a frightened expression. "That's tonight? But I thought it was next Friday!?"

_"NNNOOOO!!! It's tonight…so you better get down here or you'll be disqualified!" _she yelled, then hung up

"I'm so dead!" I managed to say while holding my head in my hands.

"What is it?" Kyouya asked, surprised by my expression. I snapped out of my stage of shock at the sound of his voice.

"I have to leave, _now_!" I said still with fear in my eyes.

"Why? You still have at least another hour left."

"I don't care! I…I have this big, important...grrrr…ice skating contest tonight." I finally mouthed with a slight hint of embarrassment.

A/N: Yes I know…kinda corny ending…but ice skating is really important to Anna. If I offended anyone in that last sentence or anything, I'm sorry... (teary eyed) And FYI, she's in a big competition, so that's why she's freaking out. So yeah…lol… this will continue of course, & thankx again for being so patient with me.


	7. Author's note 2

If you're a fan of my story, then this is **not** for you. For those who are against it I have this to say… first off, I will be continuing this story no matter what you say. I don't care if you hate it or whatever, it's my story and I can continue with it or not, it's my decision. Secondly, this is all just for fun. That's what this whole website is for. We're just fans of the many series and we just want to share our ideas with the many other fans. It's not like the actually authors of the series are going to publish our ideas. And finally, if you don't like it,** don't read it and don't review it!** I'm sorry, but I don't care if you hate it. Just let us be and let us just have fun with our imaginations. I don't care if I sound like Mary Sue to you guys, I DON'T FLIPPIN' CARE! That's all I have to say to you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.6 – You are Invited to the Show

A/N: Omg! Thank you guys for being so patient. (Hugs everyone and shoots paint balls at flamers.) Sorry I haven't updated til now. I wasn't feeling the best over the holidays. --; But now I am. So here's the story!

Kyouya just looked at me like I was somewhat insane.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"I have to leave now!" I moaned with my head down and in my hands. "If I don't…man I'm gonna be in so much trouble." He still didn't know what to say.

"I don't know…How do I know this isn't a trick?" he asked with a know it all voice. I glared at him.

"Look…I know I don't really seem the type to do this kind of thing…but I'm begging you Kyo, please let me leave early this one time." I begged. He wasn't budging. "PPPPLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE…" I added with puppy dog eyes. He looked down at me and kind of jumped.

"UUUUMMMM." he stuttered. (Sweat drop also.) My eyes got bigger. He was still kind of sweating as he "adjusted" the collar of his costume. Then he swallowed and tried to act calm while sighing, "Very well." My expression brightened up completely.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried as I hugged the man. The other members heard me cry and looked over at us. He stood there motionless and blushing.

"Looks like there's something happening between those two." said Hikaru.

"Yes indeed. It's about time I guess." replied Kaoru. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he said looking over at his brother slyly.

"Seeing how cute they look together, reminding me how cute you are." He said while taking his brother in his arms.

"Hikaru you're making me blush …" he said dreamily while he turned pink. (Sparkles all around XP.) The girls were going crazy in the background.

Tamaki placed his hand close to his lips and smiled to himself. Haru just giggled quietly. Mori was his quiet self, (not surprised) and Hunny was trying to keep himself from cheering.

The squeals of the girls made me open my eyes, realizing what position I was in. I quickly let go of Kyo, while blushing, and straightened up. I cleared my throat and said, "Sorry." while rubbing the back of my head. "Um now I just need to find some form of transportation." I sighed, but before I knew it, Kyo was on his phone.

"Yes, thank you." he said, then hung up. "One of my limos will be here to pick us up." he added while putting away his phone.

A/N: sorry…I would have said like a taxi or something, but remember, these guys can REALLY over do it.

"A limo?! No that…" I paused. "Us?" He looked at me.

"Yes.I'll go with you since I am your host, plus it's to make sure this is not some trick or anything." he said sternly. I glared at him again.

"Fine, whatever, I don't really have time to argue this time." I sighed as I grabbed me clothes and quickly went to go change. Kyo had done the same, but all he had to do was remove the costume since he wore his uniform under it. As soon as I finished we both left the room and headed downstairs to find the limo waiting for us. We got in and I told the driver where to go.

We finally arrived at the arena in, what seemed, a long, quiet fifteen minutes. The driver pulled up to the front entrance and we got out. I thanked the driver and then ran for dear life into the building. Kyo just told the driver to wait around the corner and then followed me, walking I might add.

When he finally entered the building, he found me talking to an elderly woman.

"I'm sssssooooooo very sorry Madam Mimori." I said while bowing. "I completely forgot about practice. I was very busy." She looked down at me with disgust. "Please Madam, I will never forget again." I said still bowing and sweating.

"I've been able to forgive you in the past Miss Asuka, but I don't know what to say this time. You of all people should realize how important this tournament is!" she barked. I was about to say something but I was soon interrupted.

"Of course she knows how important it is Mimori, if she didn't, she wouldn't be here now would she?" came an all too familiar voice. I looked up to find my best friend, Lee. I smiled in relief. Madam Mimori liked Lee more than me, I don't know why, maybe he was like a son to her, or the fact he was a kiss-up to her. All I knew was my rescuer was here.

"Very well Lee," she said and then turned back to me. "But next time, you will not be so lucky." I looked at her with disciplined eyes. "Now go change and get out on the ice."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed again and started running for the locker room. I ran past Lee and mouthed "thank you" to him. He replied with a wink, and then he went out on the ice to wait for me. Mimori then noticed Kyo.

"Who are you?" she asked with an irritated tone.

"A friend of Miss Asuka's." he bowed. She looked even more disgusted. Then she turned away and went into the stands. Kyo followed her. "Excuse me ma'am, but I have a few questions to ask you." he said as he sat next to her.

I soon came out wearing dark purple, fitting, workout pants with a matching mini skirt over them. Along with a black shirt with its sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I already put my skates on. Once I was next to the rink, I removed the cover off the blades and got on the ice. Lee skated up to meet me. He was only a year older than me, and a few inches taller. He was had a childish face, but it was still handsome. In fact, the more I thought about it, he kind of looked like the twins. Except he had longer brown hair.

"Could you have cut that rescue any closer?" I asked teasingly. His expression showed he was "thinking" about it.

"I guess." he answered with a smirk. I pushed him a little as a tease and skated off to warm up.

"Madam, the question I had to ask you was, how long has Miss Asuka been…"

"Skating?" she finished. "You'll see." she added as she turned her attention on us. Kyo didn't say a word after that and did the same.

We skated around the rink, to the calming music that was one in the background. We practiced our spins, twists, etc. While Lee was in the middle of the rink practicing a spin of his, I speed skated around the rink, first skating forward, then switched to backwards. Then I jumped and spun around twice in the air. Then once I landed, I immediately did a single jump. Then I did a few skips and was soon met by Lee. We took each others hands and did a few moves together. This lasted for about ten minutes.

"Ok, I think that's good enough for now you two. Now it's time to go over what you'll be performing in the competition tonight." Mimori said. She got up and headed down by the stereo and got our music set up. "Oh, and you, Anna's friend, I'm afraid you must leave now." she said. I saw Kyo gave her a surprised expression.

"Wait Kyo," I cried as I raced towards the stands. He came closer to the railing. "Hold on, I want you to say for a sec while I ask her something. Okay?" I asked while looking up at him.

"Sure." he answered. I nodded and skated over the Mimori.

Meanwhile, Kyo went down the stairs and over to the edge of the rink. He was soon met by Lee. He skidded to a halt. "Hi!" he greeted.

"Hello." Kyo responded.

"Who might you be?" he asked. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm Kyouya Ohtori, a friend of Miss Asuka's." Kyo said without any expression.

"Pleasure to meet you." he said. "My name's Lee Smith. I'm from America." Kyo just bowed his head slightly. "So, how long have you known Anna?" he asked

"For a few…"he said, but then I came over to the guys.

"Excuse me Lee," I said politely. I held out an envelope to Kyo. "This is for you."

"What's this?" he asked looking at me puzzled.

"Well since Mimori doesn't like people seeing our show before the actual contest, I'm able to reserve seats for you and the other members." I explained. "There are eight passes in there."

"Eight?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Seven for all the members plus Chi." I answered with a smile. "I want her to come as well." His expression turned to a smile.

"How'd you get passes?" Lee asked.

"Mimori had some that she was holding on to." I answered. Lee showed an "oh" expression.

"Do we need to pay for anything?" Kyo asked. I shook my head.

"It's my treat to you guys." I said.

"Very well." he said in his charming voice. "We will be honored to attend to your event."

"Thank you so much Kyo." I smiled with a slight blush. I handed him the envelope that also had a piece of paper with the time and date on it. Then he left since Mimori was getting impatient with him being there. Once out of sight, I jumped and speed skated around the arena. I felt so good.

'All my friends are coming.' I thought as I skated with joy. 'Wow, I have friends. I haven't had that happen to me in a long time.' I could feel my heart skip a beat. 'It's a good feeling.'

With that, Lee and I practiced our routines for tomorrow's big event.

A/N: Ok, well that's it for this chapter. Don't worry, the next one is going to be interesting. The tournament is all day the next day. I'm kinda relating it to our marching band contests I go to, but a little different. I'll explain in the next chapter. There will be more characters to look forward to also. .


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.7 - The Battle Begins

A/N: Hey again! Thanks for being patient guys. You wouldn't believe how busy I was with school. (sigh)I can finally update. (dances in background) sorry, (cough) now lets begin!

The day before I had stayed at the rink til nine. Lee gave me a ride home. I entered my empty apartment & took a quick shower. Once I got out, I ate a snack then I went to bed. I didn't fall asleep until almost eleven. I was nervous & excited at the same time!

It seemed as soon as I closed my eyes, my alarm went off at six-thirty. I groaned as I hit the stupid clock & got out of bed, rubbing my eyes. Then I got ready while still half asleep. I gathered my things, grabbed some quick breakfast, & went downstairs to meet Lee. Our day was gonna be _long._ Oh boy & it was only 7 a.m.

We arrived at another arena which was an hour north of us, & went in to find Mimori. As we searched, we stumbled upon the _**biggest**_ show off of them all who also happened to be my biggest rival as well. It was Lola Rovertoe. She's from Italy; she comes from a rich family, popular, & short. Though she's the biggest, no, an ultra pain in my neck! Ironic how a short person such as her is being described with the word 'big'. (T.T)

"Ah Anna, darling!" she greeted in a fake cheerful voice, which is worse than mine with the principal. FYI she does _**all **_the time when ever we meet, & we've known each other since like kindergarten. Mostly through our fathers.

"Lo-la." I replied with clenched teeth. I tried to smile, but that failed. She came up to me & Lee.

"Why hello Lee, so good to see you again." She added in a flirty tone. He just nodded. He can't stand her either, but he's more calm about it in public.

"So are you two excited about today's event, we are?" She asked in a 'cuz we're gonna bury you' tone. She was also referring to her partner Jacq. I'll give you a guess on where he's from. He was nice & polite, but I can't figure out how he can put up with that, that…**HER**!

If you're wondering why we have an Italian & French couple, well it's simple. Both are good skaters who come from rich families. And of course they only want the best for their star children & they somehow got the same coach who put them together. Weird, I know.

"Yes we are, and our performances are amazing." I answered for Lee & myself. The guys usually stay out of our little arguments.

"Right." She snorted.

"Excuse me?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Oh nothing." She started, looking at her nails as she spoke. "I'm just having a hard time believing that you two really have what it takes. I mean you're going up against us for one thing, but this is a whole new level sweetie. So why don't you do yourself a favor & just forfeit before you make fools of yourselves." She gave me a smirk that _really_ ticked me off.

"Look here you undersized, good for nothing, stuck up prima donna wannabe, if you think that you can beat us…"

"Oh I don't think darling, I know." She replied. "Because there's nothing a little daddy's girl like you can do to change the fact you'll never amount anything here. You never did darling, & you never will." She looked at me with the expression of one of those really snotty girls from like junior high or something. I **REALLY** hate that!

"Uh, Lola I don't think that was necessary." Said Jacq.

"Oh it was." She smirked.

I breathed deeply. "That's it!" I growled as I throw my bag on the ground & rolling up my sleeves. "I'm gonna kick some sense into you're oversize ego you little bit" I started but Lee grabbed me around the waist & covered my mouth. Man she knew which buttons to push.

"Careful darling, there are judges everywhere watching. You don't want to cause a scene or you might get points taken away." She smirked. I had a seriously ticked expression. She chuckled. "Ta' darling." She said, "Let's go Jacq. I don't want to be seen with these second class people any longer." She then turned & left. Jacq gave us a 'sorry' look & followed Lola.

Lee held on to me until they disappeared. I tried to squirm free, but failed.

"You can't let her get to you Ann." He said still holding me. "You know she's just trying to make you lose focus."

"Wm moe fogus den evger." I said with his hand over my mouth.

"Come again?" he asked with a chuckle & letting me go free.

"I said, I'm more focus than ever!" I repeated. Lee just smiled at me.

"Lee, Ann, over here." called a voice behind us. It was Mimori. She motioned us to follow her. We did & went into the locker room. We sat down on some benches & she gave us our pep talk. Then we did our routine which was a prayer. (Our director does that before we perform during marching season.) Then she told Lee to get ready. I sat on the other side of the lockers so he would have some privacy.

"Thanks for having my back out there Lee." I said referring to the whole Lola thing.

"No problem." he said. "Just be a little calmer next time."

"I'll try. But you know how I am around her." I replied. He didn't say anything.

I looked up to see him come around the lockers. His outfit was a leathery look of black & red. (kinda like in the music video. You'll see the song title in a sec.) He came & sat next to me. I looked at his expression. He was studying me.

"What?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's really bothering you?" he said.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said with as straight a face as possible.

"Ann." He said in a stern voice. He knew me all too well.

"Alright fine." I sighed. "After today, I'm worried, that _he_ might come searching for me. I don't want to go back. I like it here. Besides, I'll just run away again if that tyrant makes me go back home." I had my face looking at the floor. I felt Lee take hold of my hand. I looked up at him.

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I'll make sure he won't take you away. You deserve so much more than to go with him." I looked deep into his eyes & hugged him.

"Thank you Lee. I know you'll protect me." I whispered. We then separated & smiled at one another.

"Lee, you're up in five." called Mimori from the door. We still looked at each other. Then we got up & headed out to the rink. He held my hand the whole time on the way there & while we were watching the other skater. I didn't mind. The other guy finished & the crowd cheered throwing flowers. He skated over to the edge to meet his coach, then over to the bench to hear his scores.

I felt Lee tighten his grip on my hand. I knew he was nervous. "You'll be fine Lee." I whispered. He looked down at me. "You can do it man. Just pretend it's only me watching." He smiled sweetly at me & nodded.

"Next up for the singles free style skating is Lee Smith." called the announcer. Everyone cheered as Lee entered the rink.

"Good luck!" I called after him. He skated out to the middle & waited for his music to begin. It was "From Yesterday" by 30 Seconds to Mars.

The music started. He acted out as if he was coming out of a dream, then skated around the rink. As for the lyrics, he acted them out. That's what we always liked to do with our shows, act out a story. I saw him prepare for his first jump. (the frist "From Yesterday" cord) He nailed it!

A/N: I'll let you guys imagine your own visions of the performances. It's kinda hard to describe some of the movements, & I don't know the terminology of skating. '

I leaned against the railing as he performed the rest of his show. I was so happy. He was getting everything down. He started to prepare for his triple spin. Three, two, one. "Oh! He made it!" cried the announcer. Everyone cheered. (Like 2:30 minutes into the song or so.) Then he went into some fast spins. He was amazing!

"Incredible." Said someone behind me. I looked to find Lola coming up next to me.

"You make it sound as if he couldn't do it." I said annoyed.

"Really?" she asked innocently. "Sorry." I glared at her out of the corner of my eye.

"So other than criticizing my partner, why are you here?" I asked while watching Lee. He was skating around the rink with some twists here & there.

"Just wanted to see Lee perform that's all." She said slyly. "He doesn't look bad on or _off_ the ice." She had a devilish expression which made me sick.

"Excuse me?" I said. I had an idea what she was thinking, but I was still not sure where she was going with this.

"You know darling, I heard this is you're last year to compete. Am I right?" she asked avoiding my question.

"Yeah, so?" I looked at her with a disgusted expression.

"What a shame. (sigh) Well Lee's still performing…& so am I." she smirked.

"You're wasting your time if you think for one second that he'll pair up with you." I said sternly. She just smiled. I knew Lee. He wouldn't dare pair with Lola. Especially after how much I hate her! He would never do a thing like that to me. He cares about me.

I heard everyone go crazy as Lee skated towards the exit out of the rink. Flowers were tossed at his feet. He met up with Mimori & they went to go hear his scores. They were high too! I was so happy. I ran up to him.

"Did you see that!" he cried.

"Yes, you were amazing!" I smiled as we exchanged hugs. "See, I told you, you were going to be fine."

He smiled brightly.

We separated so he could go change. I stayed out to see the next performer, who happened to be Jacq. His selection was "Don't Give Up" by Josh Groban. (love his music!) I watched him. He was equally amazing. He was so into his music. I mean, like I said before, he has great talent. Lee found me & we went up into the stands to watch more of the male free style skating.

An hour later, I had to go down into the locker room & changed. I put on sweat pants & top until I had to go on. I also did my hair, which is now up in a bun & makeup. Shortly I walked back out to the rink.

As I watched the first girl, I thought of what Lola told me. She was right; it was my last time to perform. I was sad to leave the ice, but I had my career to think about. The contestant waved & left the ice. Next was guess who. Lola. She walked past me, while purposely "bumping" into me.

"Oh, sorry darling. I didn't see you there." She said in a snobby way. She wore a skimpy looking outfit. Not surprised. She always tried to out do herself. Wearing stuff to may us look bad or whatever. She got on the ice & skated to the middle. Her music was "Bad Boy" from Cascada. She would skate around to music & eventually make the crowd clap in time with the music. She'd do some jumps, spines, etc. I got so sick of it, I left.

I walked down the hall & stopped for a water break. I soon heard the music stop followed by the cheers from her fans. I looked up at the TV screen & saw her scores. They were high of course, but the last one was kinda low. I smirked. Someone didn't like her performance as much. Still, I think she bribes the judges. If she did, I don't want to know.

I let out a sigh as I knew my time was almost up. Two more girls, then me! I walked around the arena, thinking.

"Miss Asuka!" I heard someone behind me cry. I turn around to find Haru & Kyouya!

"Uh hi!" I said with a smile. They finally reached me. "Are you two enjoying the show?"

"Yup, we can't wait to see you perform." Kyo smiled. Haru nodded.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer, for I'll be going here real soon." I explained.

"Awesome!" said Haru. "You look really pretty with your hair up & everything." He said. Kyouya nodded in agreement. I blushed.

"We wanted to wish you luck." Kyouya smiled. "All of us." I just returned his smile.

"Thanks." I said. We heard cheering & looked up at another TV screen to see that one of the girls finished. One more, than me. "Well, I better leave, I'm coming up next." I sighed sadly.

They nodded then waved to leave. As I watched the screen with a sad expression, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Kyouya. I stared at him surprised.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Just a little sad & nervous I guess." I answered with a weak smile. He kept that expression of his. "It's okay. I'll be fine Kyo. Thanks for worrying about me, I appreciate it." I assured him with my hand on his. His expression changed slightly, but he knew better. I released his hand which he patted my shoulder & left.

I ran to the rink to find Lee waiting for me. He hugged me. "You have fun out there, got it. Show these people your talent." He whispered & kissed my head. I nodded & quickly removed my sweats to reveal a white tank like top with black overlapping it with a long sleeve on my left arm. Also I wore black pants that had slits on the sides. A few arm & leg bands her & there. Warrior style I guess you can call it that.

"Next up is Kisanna Asuka for the women's single free style." The announcer called. I let out a heavy sigh as I left Lee.

"Go get 'em Ann!" he cried.

I skated out to the middle of the rink, waving. I stood still, waiting for the music to begin. It was "Requiem of a Dream". (The one that's like a lil over 4 min.)

A/N: if you watch Daisuke Takahashi's 07 performance. The one where he skates to "El Tango de Roxanne" & listen to this song, you'll get the basic idea of how Anna will skate. Not exactly like his, but you'll get the right feeling to it. If you match the second big drum part w/ his 2nd jump, it'll kinda fit. .

As the music rang in my ears, I could feel my heart race with excitement. I acted out a battle or fighting scene. Then once the slow version came, I skated a little differently. I acted as if I were in a dream. Then I prepared for the triple jump that lead to the fast version again, followed by a double. I heard the crowd. They were into my show, my heart. I twisted as I skated from end to end. I performed with my whole heart. I got in the middle & spun to the beat of the music. Finishing with the song. I breathed heavily as I watch the crowd react to my performance. They cheered loudly which made me smile greatly. I bowed & waved. Flowers were tossed down. I looked around & found my friends! They too threw flowers & cheered for me. I blew a kiss to them along with a wink before I skated off the ice.

I met up with Mimori & we listened to my scores. They were, good! As the final one came out, I nearly fell over. I did better than Lola! For once I out did her! We left & she told me to go change. She patted my shoulder as a job well done. (It's normal for her)

On the way, I met Lee. He glomped me. Then he picked me up & spun me around. (My friend did that to me. Never again. XP)

"You were amazing!" he cried while letting me go.

"Haha, thanks. It was…fun!" I smiled. At that moment, all my previous worries were gone.

A/N: well that's where I'm gonna stop for now. You got to meet some new people. Plus you got to know Anna a little better. Again, thank you guys for being so patient with me over the past months. (bows) The next chapter should be up soon. Until next time!


	10. Author's note 3

Hey guys. I have returned for a moment. I apologize a thousand times for not updating my story. I'm letting you guys know that I've reread this story and I've decided to give it a makeover if you will…It's still going to be the same story line and everything, but now with the rewrite, everything will fit better. There's just some places in the story that have a touchup. I'm almost caught up with the rewrite to where I left off in the old version. I should have the rewrite hopefully up by next week after I get back from my trip. Also, I've been writing other stories that I plan to upload soon. So until then…*bows*

Ladykree


End file.
